This inventive subject matter generally relates to imaging systems and methods for surgical or other medical procedures. More particularly, it relates to compact imaging systems for use on instruments for open surgery.
When a surgeon is performing an open surgery, the area of interest may be too small for more than one surgeon to observe. Or the area of the surgical table may be too crowded and not easily viewed by other medical personnel who may be interested in viewing the surgical site and procedure. Some surgical rooms have overhead cameras that allow others to view a surgical site, but the movement of persons around the table and angle of viewing may preclude a view of the area of interest. Accordingly, there is a need for improved imaging systems and methods of dissemination of imaging data that facilitate collaboration, participation, and surgical and medical training.
There are several types of surgery. The first is endoscopic surgery, such as laparoscopic surgery, in which a small incision is made in order to insert working instruments and an endoscopic viewing instrument. Imaging systems for endoscopic surgery are well known and are typically located either on the distal end of the insertion portion of an instrument or on its proximal end (using rod lens or fiber based endoscope). A second type of surgery is endoluminal (natural orifice) surgery, in which no external incision is required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,670, by Adair, discusses a cervical speculum with a clip-on camera, and therefore belongs to this second category of surgery. Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,667,473, 5,667,478 and 5,735,792. In these patents, the instruments are endoscopic instruments rather than instruments for open surgery, and one or more optical fibers are run along the instruments in order to view the surgical site without the need for a separate endoscope.
A third type of surgery is open surgery, in which a larger incision is made in order to view the site directly and to maneuver the working instruments. This type of surgery can be observed without an insertion of an imaging system.
Although many video cameras and imaging systems have been developed for endoscopic applications, the range of video imaging systems for open surgical applications is much more limited. For example, some operating rooms have overhead cameras, but the view provided by the camera may be blocked by the hands or instruments of the surgical personnel. Furthermore, the camera may not have sufficient magnification to give observers and other members of the surgical team a clear picture of the surgical site.
Accordingly, the prior art does not disclose or suggest imaging systems or methods that are suitable for use in the viewing environment of open surgery. Nor does the prior art disclose methods for extending the audience in open surgery or methods of dissemination of the imaging data or methods of collaboration in response to imaging data.